


Between Sword and Arrow

by Kusakushi_Roraro



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Green Arrow (Comics)
Genre: Angst and Tragedy, Island - Freeform, Lian Yu, M/M, Trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-08-24 21:17:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16647971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kusakushi_Roraro/pseuds/Kusakushi_Roraro
Summary: In a diary Slade wrote down his experiences on the island. What he experienced, what he felt and above all who he loved. Now he wants to show Oliver who he really was.[Based on the Arrow series. Pairing: Slade X Oliver]





	1. Diary

Slade sat at the edge of the bed and looked down. In his hands a little old notebook. It was made of brown leather and looked very worn out. Nervously he rubbed his thumbs over the book cover. Slowly, he looked up and saw Oliver in the eyes who faced him. Slade wanted to talk to him. That's why he called him. 

"What's so important that you want to show it to me?"

He stood in front of him in a cool, repellent way. Hands in his pocket and the gaze looking down on Slade.  
Slowly Slade took a deep breath.

"You said you wanted to know what I thought about our time together on the island, why I did all that and what went through my mind ..."

His eye wandered down to the book before he handed it to Oliver with a determined look.

"Everything is in there, all my thoughts, all my sins ... everything, you wanted me to explain to you .... Here's your answer! "

Slightly surprised by Slade's answer, he was speechless for a moment. With a rather surprised "Thank you" he accepted the book and looked at it.

"And ... what exactly is that?"

Slade only smirked and seemed to be a confident.

"Read it and you have the answer ..."

Oliver sighed. He took a chair from the corner of the room and sat down. He flipped the first page and began to read.


	2. Entry 1

Yeah ... Here I am sitting and writing a diary.  
I have seen that this should help in the treat of experiences.  
No plan if that really works or something but hey!  
I found a notebook at the lost property during the escape so shitt happens.  
Maybe that will be a bestseller and I'll get rich when I come down from this goddamn island!

Yao Fei got me out of Fyers shitty camp 13 days ago.  
This guy kept me as a prisoner for almost a year.  
And Billy the ass betrayed me...  
Our mission was to find Yao Fei Gulong, but during the search our plane was shot down and we were captured by Edward Fyers.  
Or rather only ME! Billy has turned against our order and joined Fyers ...  
For almost a year my best buddy, my son's godfather tortured me...  
It's been almost a year where we had to go against each other in such stupid duels to nearly kill us...  
And now that I finally get out of this cage we have to look for a hiding place, and see how we're going to get away from the island Lian Yu!  
But we should hide from Fyers for now...  
This guy is crazy...


End file.
